A Fan Friction
by unsuspectingTies
Summary: BECHLOE BECHLOE BECHLOE. Beca discovers Fan Fiction and decides to give it a whirl-gaining the attention of a lustful critic.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey guys! This is literally something that I just decided to get out. I have no idea if it's been done before, but I thought it would be fun. Just a little side project while working on my other story. Things might get weird! Hope you enjoy, there's more if we can dig it! ;) Let me know. H_

 **Chapter 1** The Cinema

* * *

 _Date night. Night nights. Plural._

 _The way it goes down:_

 _Boy says Hey, I like you. Let's get weird. Not—like that. Come on._

 _(But he means exactly like that)._

 _Alas, you move on. You accept._

 _Boy says hey, I like movies. Let's go see a movie. Let's go see this movie. You'd probably like this movie. Here's why you would like this movie…_

 _You hate movies._

 _Alas, you move the fuck on. You accept._

 _But this is getting a little ridiculous._

Beca was so snarky sometimes that even her own thoughts seemed rude. She shook this off as she endured the remainder of the car ride with her boyfriend. He always wanted to hold hands, even in the car. Her palm was sweaty on this summer night. Her mind immediately shot to more agony, as she was weighing the options to either chop off her own hand and give it to him, or allow it to melt slowly.

Jesse suggested that they go to an older movie theatre—one for classics. Not only did they play black and white pictures, but they also had a fan-favorite night. Tonight, the fans spoke. They wanted to see The Devil Wears Prada.

Not that it was hard to come by these days, but this theatre wanted to try and salvage the experience of getting off your ass, and getting out into a social environment to reminisce. They also wanted to try and make a little money off of a movie—how incredulous. Jesse had it all explained to Beca by the time they arrived—insisting that this is how romance remains alive.

Beca had not heard of the movie, but she didn't need to. It seemed quite fluffy right off the bat. She had a hard head, though, so she tried to force acceptance. She tried to give it a chance. She did after all choose to be with this boy—and despite her negativity; she really did care for him. They connected somehow—though she didn't have the words for how.

As they settled into their seats, Beca felt as if there were an odd smell.

"What is that?" She asked, sniffing, looking mortified.

"Becs, please relax. It's just the smell of popcorn and excited nerds. You don't come here often, give it a chance." Jesse said, smiling earnestly.

Beca mumbled a reply that was inaudible—or perhaps Jesse chose not to hear it. Whatever the case, they looked up at the screen that was beginning to darken.

Jesse could tell that Beca was not enjoying herself right away, and he wanted to make light of the situation. He pulled out a big yawn, and with that, he reached his arms up into the air to stretch, thus bringing down his right arm to wrap around her shoulders. Beca smirked and rolled her eyes. She turned to the goofy boy and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You're so cute when you're angry." Jesse whispered.

"Then I'm doing it on purpose," Beca shrugged.

They couple kissed once more before the previews began to roll.

* * *

They were heading back to Beca's dorm. Jesse was a little bummed that Beca didn't want to stay the night with him, but he agreed to take her back to the dorms anyway. She was tired. She had been working on new mixes late the night before. She knew she shouldn't have stayed up that late, but when inspiration struck, she rolled with it. If she didn't, she thought, when would anything get out there?

Beca had felt badly about how she was behaving at the beginning of their date—and perhaps a little guilty that she wasn't giving Jesse _any_ tonight. Because of this, she held his hand the whole way home—by choice. That's saying something, all right.

"Thanks for tonight babe."

"Did you like it?"

"I did. Honestly, it was fun. Muriel Streep was so mean."

"—Meryl. Wow." Jesse laughed hard. "I can't believe you just butchered her name. She's one of the greats, Beca!"

Beca returned a laugh and shrugged. "I did like it, thank you."

"Cool. Well I'm glad. I know it was a bit feminine but the character work is really solid. Just wanted to show you that." Jesse replied, leaning in the kiss his girlfriend.

As Beca slipped in, she noticed that her roommate was fast asleep. It was a bit early for a Friday night, but she herself was pretty exhausted. She slipped in to the bathroom with a pair of shorts in her hands and changed. Beca could probably work on finishing up a mix from a few days ago, but she didn't want to disturb her roommate. They had actually bonded a little more after Beca won the ICCA's. Kimmy-Jin thought it was pretty cool.

Beca decided to slip into her bed and actually try and sleep. She lay there, and thought about her evening. The movie wasn't great or anything. But she did laugh a little. She thought the Anne's character was really pretty—but not compared to Emily Blunt's. Jesse gave her the rundown of who they both were and what they have done in the past. Not that it mattered much, but Beca appreciated that she at least remembered their names—if not the Great Meryl. Beca pulled out her cell phone and began to search on her Google App. She looked up both actresses and read a little bit about them. She kept thinking about the movie, and specific moments that caught her attention. She realized that she really liked the seemingly selfless moments between the brunette and the red head in Prada. Even when they became friends. Beca then did an image search on the two. She didn't realize how much she was actually looking into it all until she realized how late it was. Beca shook her head and clicked off her phone, but then turned it right back on again. Getting annoyed at the tiny screen, Beca pulled out her Mac and began surfing the web more. Why was she so into this right now? It wasn't until 10 minutes later that an article on Google caught her eye.

"The Devil's Prada, A Fan Fiction."

Beca quirked an eyebrow and clicked the link.

She soon realized that what she read was better than what The Cinema had shown her.

* * *

It was dirty. It was lustful. It was girl on girl.

It was quite the late night read.

Someone actually thought that Andrea and Emily deserved to be the real couple in the movie. How bizarre. How intriguing.

Better yet, why did Beca love it so much?

She soon realized that there was a whole community set up on this site for story-tellers. It was incredible. She didn't know about a lot of the stories created—due to her lack of movie knowledge, but she thought a lot of them were really interesting.

The next day at Bella's Rehearsal, Beca was a little distracted. She kept thinking about the story that she had read. She found herself laughing randomly—she wasn't sure if she should feel odd or guilty.

"Hey DJ—you're looking the wrong way." Chloe snickered.

"W-What? Oh shit, sorry Captain." Beca immediately fixed her posture to realign with the rest of the girls.

"What's up with you today? You have a crazy night with the boy?" Chloe winked.

"No, we just went to a movie; get your head out of my bed, Beale." Beca shot back playfully.

* * *

That Sunday, Aubrey canceled Bella rehearsal. The weather was pretty grimy, and most of the girls were a little hungover. She decided to grant a blessing, Beca thought to herself. She was fine, but she really didn't want to do much today—but read. After a little while, Beca took a break and realized that she herself had her own thoughts about Andrea/Emily. The red head – brunette pairing was just too cute she thought. Beca decided to dip her toe into the fictional pool.

She grabbed her Mac and sat up on her bed. She had a hard time coming up with a username, for she really wanted this to be a personal thing. She wanted it to be her own. She was also excited about getting the chance to actually write. She worked on mixes for so long; she never got the chance to write. She wondered if she would be any good at it. Time to bite the bullet.

As Beca composed her first chapter, she erased it and made several edits. She wanted it to start with a good lead—but she also wanted it to reflect how awesome this couple was in her head. Though she herself had never been with a woman, she found herself eager to continue writing about it—she really saw a connection between the characters. Beca wasn't sure why there was so much fascination—her boyfriend would probably be extremely weirded out.

Alas, -you guessed it- she accepted it.

Beca couldn't sleep. She had just posted her first chapter. She knew people could read it instantly. It was nerve-wracking. How many people would read it? _It's the internet, Becs—my God. What did you do?!_ _What if Aubrey and the girls find out you're writing about fictional lesbians? Are you gay? What if they don't like it? What if you rushed? Who names their first chapter "Karma."?_

Beca opened her eyes this time and moved around in her bed pulling out her Mac. She needed to see if there was a way to delete her chapter, her story. What was going on with her lately? As she opened her computer, and then opened her account, she noticed that she had a notification.

 **1 New Chapter Review: Karma**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** The Need for Speed

* * *

 **Guest: Not bad, please continue…**

 _Wait. The fuck is that?_

Beca's heart was pounding out of her chest, however when she opened her first critique of her brand new _Best-Selling_ _Novel_ —okay maybe that was a bit much—she was deeply disappointed. She stressed and worked on this chapter quite a bit, all night, and was even wary of putting in online! Beca felt angry somehow—the stressful effort was worth more than that, right?! It had to be worth more than a single statement. Surely she didn't suck at creating a small, fictional lesbian relationship.

 _Oh my God I suck._

 _Wait. No I don't. This chick has an issue and doesn't know what she is looking for. She doesn't know where I am about to take my story! She doesn't have to like it. What the fuck?_

Why did Beca assume this guest reviewer was a chick?

 _Besides I was at rehearsal for so long this past week, and Chloe was riding my ass. I couldn't focus all day on plot-development! I am half dead to the world. I mean I thought about it, but Chloe needed me to be on point. There aren't enough hours in the day, or week!_

Beca was suddenly inside another warzone in her head. She was borderline crazy.

 _Let's see who this is and see what the hell she has written!_

Beca moved her cursor over the review, and found she could not click on anything. She clicked down on her Mac just to be sure. Nothing. She ran her cursor over _Guest_ and still could not jump anywhere.

 _What gives?!_

Beca was so new to this, it hurt.

After nearly killing the mouse pad of her computer with her delicate, yet assertive, finger…she gave up. Perhaps more people would comment later on. After all, it had only been an hour or two. She just had to calm down and trust what she wrote. She was the creator, and she knew where she wanted to take this.

She mulled over her chapter once more. It started out fine. The two women were instantly in a quips battle for they seemingly hated one another. Beca was taking a lot of set up from the movie, but adding her own sarcasm to Andrea's voice. She—in a way—pictured herself as Andrea.

 _Maybe I have a toner for Emily Blunt._

Beca laughed at herself and shook her head. Regardless, the two characters seemed to start the story in a small argument—more annoying than angry. However she added looks and glances that suggested a longing between the two women. Her characters didn't know they wanted to fuck each other. They didn't know that they could fall in love with each other. It was a promising lead, damn it. She was planting those seeds! Beca stopped dead in her thoughts as she realized her roommate was glaring at her from across the dorm room.

"Oh sweet Asian Baby Jesus!" Beca gasped.

"T-that…that came out wrong. Woah dude. Hey, hi. Good morning? It's not morning it's still dark out. Ha! Wow, but hey it kind of is morning—am I right?"

Kimmy-Jin remained constant, her eyes full of judgement. Beca closed her computer, realizing that the glare from her screen probably wasn't helping matters. Kimmy-Jin sighed slowly, and rolled back over. Beca raised her hands to her face.

"Sorry."

* * *

The next day, Beca barely attended her classes. She was there, she was present. She was pretty tired. All she could think about was getting back on her computer to check in, and to write chapter 2. After all, so far she _wasn't bad._

She had one more hill to climb as her day of classes ended. Bella Rehearsal. Fantastic. Beca needed to grab a coffee from the shop on the corner before hitting the auditorium that evening. She was running behind already—because she didn't give a fuck today. Well, more so than usual. She picked up her pace down the sidewalk and rushed in the door to the coffee shop. She was so distracted. She didn't realize that she was having to get in line—evening rush for the hipsters, after all. Beca rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone to catch up on her messages. Jesse had sent her three texts during the day, but Beca had not responded yet. The usual…

 **BEEEECAWWWW. Hey dork. How was the rest of your Sunday?**

 **Hey Babe, I know you're in class, text me after.**

 **Where's my girl at? Want me to meet you after your rehearsal tonight? Treble Rehearsal letting out early I think..**

Beca smiled weakly at this, but knew she really didn't want to get together with him tonight. She just didn't have the energy to work with, and she didn't want to be moody around him. She really wanted to get some writing done. Was that weird? Oh well. She brought out her fingers to send a reply.

 **Hey! Sorry Jesse, I have been swamped today. Getting a coffee on the go as we speak. Will probably crash hard tonight. Get together later this week? I'll make it up to you I promise. ;-)**

Beca then back-spaced feeling like a wink emoji wasn't quite right, for she and Jesse weren't having a lot of sex. But that was another matter entirely. She didn't want to give false hope—basically.

 **:-)**

 **B-)**

 **=P**

"I would use a wink, personally." Chloe whispered behind Beca's left ear.

"DUDE!" Beca nearly dropped her phone. She regained her grasp on her phone and held it to her chest.

"Hi Broody." Chloe said, a whip of enthusiasm running through her voice, as Beca turned around and looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just reading what you're writing. Canceling on Jesse?"

"That's none of your business, and you shouldn't just read someone's messages like that—or sneak up on them!"

"Quit your whining, Mitchell, I do it out of love." Chloe grinned. "And you love me, so it's no biggie."

"Wow. Okay. Seriously what are you doing here?"

"Pretty sure I am allowed to get a smoothie before rehearsal. This place is great. We are both late though so we need to hurry."

The girls both ordered at the same time, looking as if they arrived together. Chloe handed a twenty over to the cashier before Beca had time to grab her wallet.

"I've got hers too, thanks." Chloe said, reaching over the counter. Beca turned to her and began to protest. Chloe placed her finger over the small DJ's lips.

"Shhh. I mean I did invade your privacy. Let me invade your taste buds with a free coffee." Chloe said playfully. She still had her finger lingering along Beca's bottom lip. Beca looked down at her finger and back up to the red head's intense blue eyes. So unguarded. It was incredible how free-spirited she allowed herself to be.

"You're. So. Weird." Beca tried to say despite Chloe's lingering digit.

The two grabbed their drinks and walked out of the shop. Even though they were running late, they both seemed to move at a relaxed pace. They sipped their beverages and moved side by side along the side walk. It was just getting dark, and the sky was a deep blue. It suddenly seemed very quiet despite the students passing by every few minutes.

"Thank you—pretty sure I forgot to say that to you Chlo."

"No problem bestie. I gotcha."

The pair had gotten pretty close, Beca had to admit. She wasn't mad about it either.

"So, how are things with the boy?" Chloe asked. "You gonna meet up with him later this week you think?"

"—Yeah. I mean yes. I'm just pretty wiped out."

"Why so wiped out? We actually had a day off for once, yesterday. I thought Aubrey had been brainwashed or something. It was crazy! I stayed in all day." Chloe laughed lightly.

"I've just been working on some stuff. My mind is on like all the time right now—can't sleep."

"What are you working on? That's exciting!"

Beca and Chloe were close, of course. But for some reason Beca really didn't want to tell her about her new hobby. She wasn't sure why—Chloe was very open and excited about everything. She would probably think it was neat.

"Just some crazy new mixes—they are like stumping me. But I have some built up inspiration, I don't know. Trying to get it right, trying to work through it I guess." Beca said, looking straight ahead to play it off. She took another sip of her coffee.

"How's your free coffee treating you, Becs?" Chloe beamed.

"…Not bad." Beca laughed quietly—realizing that the review was still in her head.

Before Beca knew it, the red head had taken hold of her, and held her against her own body. They were quickly pushed against each other, pressed against one another. Beca's coffee had spilled all over her top—the warm liquid moving quickly over her torso and dripping onto her thighs. The sensation of it all was overwhelming. Beca let out a muffled cry.

"Shit. Are you okay, Becs?" Chloe's voice was hoarse and breathy.

Chloe arms were wrapped all around the small DJ, holding her almost. The warm coffee had spilled onto Chloe as well—the two of them suddenly quite moist. Beca couldn't help but realize she felt the cheery girl's nipples pushing into her own chest. The heat from Chloe's body sent chills down Beca's back. Beca didn't even realize that she was leaning back—Chloe's sudden embrace moved her backward, almost as if Chloe were catching her, and holding her up now. Beca's hands had fallen out from her sides, and hanged loose.

Chloe moved her head back and looked down at Beca's eyes. Beca looked up and saw the sparkling blue eyes looking right through her with such concern, such warmth. How was it that Chloe had such a look about her? It was mesmerizing. Beca's mouth was hanging open, and her eyes were shotty at first. She looked up at Chloe and her face formed into a calm stare, into a deep stare. Neither of them said a word. Beca felt Chloe breathing against her as their damp material seemed to be a gateway to each other's skin. Beca's body quivered, and Chloe seemed to notice. The red head formed a smirk along her lips.

 _Oh damn._

Beca's eyes lowered to Chloe's lips—as their faces were inches apart. She shot her eyes right back up to Chloe's. She soon realized that Chloe herself looked down at her own lips for a moment—not shooting back up right away. When the blue eyes returned to Beca's gaze, Chloe titled her head.

"Beca?"

"—Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. I think."

"You think?" Chloe said, forming a serious face—one in which was very playful.

"I'm good. What the fuck was that?"

"I saved you. Some idiot on a long board nearly took you out—well nearly took us both out."

"Oh. Well."

"Oh well is right," Chloe said matter-of-factly. "Now you owe me double."

Chloe moved away from Beca's body and frowned as the small DJ collected her balance.

"Looks like we both need a change of clothes, huh Mitchell?" Chloe winked at her.

Due to how late the two Bellas were, and how close they were to the auditorium, the two decided to at least get to their rehearsal and dry off in the bathroom. Aubrey had given them quite the disapproving look as they ran into the auditorium pleading to get some paper towels. As long as they were quick about it, Aubrey allowed them to get cleaned up.

The two laughed at each other and created some pretty grand inside jokes about nearly dying on the sidewalk that night. They laughed at how many paper towels they needed, and how they should probably lay under the hand dryers. Beca had several moments where she really realized how much fun she had with Chloe, and how she loved hanging out with her. She also shot back to their nose-graze on the sidewalk. That was, well that was something. Weird. It was hot. Luke-warm, in reality. But very, very hot.

* * *

Later that night, Beca raced to her computer with quite the inspiration for round two. She was surprisingly wired—quite awake. Her characters were jumping right into some warmer territory. Beca wasn't sure why she was typing so quickly—or where her sudden urge came from. She smiled the entire time she wrote. Her phone was going crazy next to her, but she didn't take the time to stop and check it. She wanted to get this out. More importantly, she wanted to give a little something more to her first "fan."

 _This will make her vagina skip a beat._

"Oh my God Beca. What even?" Beca said out loud to herself.

She was taking a turn for the worse she was afraid. But it didn't matter now. She was going to write the shit out of this story.

She uploaded her document to the Document Manager, made her pretty edits, and she hit submit.

Some sort of elation fell over her body. She was pretty content that she continued with a stride, and continued with something interesting. She also wanted to leave her readers on a bit of a cliffhanger. Kind of like a BAM BITCHES moment. Was that a thing?

Beca closed her computer and decided to get some well-deserved rest. She moved over to her bed and checked her phone. She had two text messages.

 **Hey Babe, hope rehearsal wasn't too hard on you. Hope you and Aubrey didn't kill each other. Let me know you're alive. Missing you tonight.**

Beca smiled at her text from Jesse, and before she replied to him, she checked the second message just in case.

 **Glad you're alive, Becs. Xo.**

Beca laughed out loud at Chloe's text, and replied instantly.

 **You're always watching out for me, aren't you Beale? Thanks again.**

Beca smiled and plugged her phone into her charger and slipped into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed. As she slipped herself back into her bed, she moved her phone off of her pillow and clicked it on one more time to check for any last minutes notifications.

Somehow Beca had forgotten that her email was synced with her phone as her cell told her she had a new email. She usually just deleted them right away, but she went in her inbox to check before she did. It was an email update from Fan Fiction.

 **1 New Chapter Review: A New Desire**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. I'm not really sure there's a schedule but I felt late...ha! Work has been kicking my ass, but I wanted to sneak a little something in. It is a little shorter than I wanted however I promise we are going on a grand trip. Let me know if it's okay. I appreciate it so much, you're motivating me more than you know! H_

 **Chapter 3** Creatively Frustrated

* * *

"Could you, maybe, pipe down a little bit? It's really hard to walk around out here with you thinking so loud."

Beca looked up from her daze to a lingering red head.

"It's incredibly distracting."

Beca let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"What… do you need incredible laser-focus to take a few steps? If that's the case, then I'm really sorry, bro."

"You don't know me, Beca Mitchell. You have no idea what I'm up to." Chloe smirked, then wiggled her body as if to say 'yes I am indeed, all that.'

Beca threw up her hands to surrender.

"You're absolutely right, as always. You are a mystery, Beale."

Chloe giggled quietly and held her hands behind her back. She stood looking at Beca like an eager child.

The two of them fell into silence as Beca took a sip from her solo cup. It was a common occurrence for the small DJ to wander outside of the party. It was beginning to become a common occurrence for one Chloe Beale to step outside to find her. Neither of them, however, picked up on this it seemed.

Chloe tilted her head, staring at the small brunette who was slouched on the porch steps of the house in which they were partying. She didn't want to be the first one to give in however. Chloe never seemed to give up though, and she used her body language to suggest that she was waiting for a response from Beca. Beca looked back over to the cheery girl and pursed her lips. She took another sip of her beer and looked away again. Chloe narrowed her eyes on Beca and bit her lip. She then looked away herself, somewhat dramatically, and quite noticeably sighed.

"What, Chlo?"

"What's on your mind, Becs? You seem so far away lately."

Beca sighed and took yet another drink.

"Are you okay, Beca?" Chloe said, finally giving in and taking a seat next to her.

Beca was suddenly hit with Chloe's sweet scent—what the fuck was her perfume? It was amazing. Beca smiled and looked out. Her best friend was quite something.

"I'm pretty good, actually."

 **Guest: Pretty good… Continue**

Beca slightly cringed at her own words and adjusted her posture.

"No, I'm okay. Just a bit distracted I guess."

"Yeah I can tell. What's up? Are you working on those mixes you mentioned last week? Any progress?"

Beca remembered that she had been lying to Chloe, but it wasn't so terrible. She was stuck, creatively. Yes. That was a thing. That was currently happening. Whether it was writer's block or…DJ…Block…well…wait—is there a word for a musician being stuck? SHE WAS STUCK.

She was pretty bummed that she still didn't make a huge impression with her guilt-driving _Guest._ The biggest thing on Beca's mind was how to proceed with her third chapter. She didn't want to rush it; however she was worried it was all a bit lack-luster. She then instantly became worried that this was taking over her time and thought-process. She was all about the music—not writing. Not a romance. Not a lesbian romance. She truly could not work herself out of the odd little funk that her Fan Fiction had driven her in to.

"Yeah. I hate being stuck you know? I have a big picture, a big image and idea of what I want the end result to be—it's just getting there. It's harder than I thought." Beca said, placing her cup down between her feet.

"Well, such is life, right? You just have to be present for the 'working it out' part." Chloe said quietly. "You can't wish your life away. You can't wish to be at the end point. What will you have to reflect back on?"

Beca let out a quiet laugh.

"You are quite the wise one, Beale."

"I care about you." Chloe said, point-blank.

With this, Beca felt a bit of an unhinging turn in her stomach. She couldn't quite figure out what that was exactly, but it was something that went through her—she was very aware of that at least.

"Whatever motivation, whatever inspiration you need, I want to help you with that." Chloe said, looking away slowly—as if following a fading thought with her eyes.

Beca wasn't sure what she meant by that, and something seemed to startle her by that. It wasn't like Chloe was scary by any means, but something seemed to really instill itself within Beca when Chloe said that. It stayed with her.

"Baby, you need to get your ass in here!"

The two girls suddenly whipped around to see Jesse stepping out of the house.

"I need my girl to show off her dance moves!"

Chloe laughed to herself and shook her head. She seemed to get annoyed somehow; at least that's how Beca took it.

"Hey babe. Sorry. I just needed some air."

Chloe looked away as Beca turned around to reply to her boyfriend. Beca stood up and grabbed her cup that had a little bit of beer left.

"Let me just get another drink, God knows I will need it if I am going to shut this party down with my moves…" Beca said with an incredible amount of sarcasm.

"Come find me, beautiful." Jesse said, quickly turning back in to the house. He was having a great time and was pretty blitzed by this point as well.

Beca began to step up the stairs and realized how quiet Chloe had become. Beca looked down at the girl next to her feet and noticed she was looking away again.

"Hey Beale, you're coming right?"

After a bit of a pause, Chloe turned her head and quickly popped up next to the DJ. She formed that magical smile of hers that was somewhat of a trademark.

"I just need my jiggle-juice." She said in a lower register, her eyes darker somehow. Chloe then took Beca's cup from her hands and downed the last bit of Beca's beer. She handed the empty cup back to Beca—who was looking at her with wider eyes and a cocked eyebrow.

"Yummy." Chloe whispered, moving into the house leaving Beca alone once again.

* * *

 _Continue, continue, continue._

Beca kept saying this to herself as she walked back to her dorm room later than night. She had decided to leave the party shortly after her exchange with Chloe and Jesse on the porch. She had gone in for a bit, but quickly felt the urge to get to her computer. She had quite a few drinks and was walking a bit all over the place. She was determined to get in her bed and write again. It had been just over a week, and if anything, if she just tried, then maybe something would come out. This time felt a little different, however.

* * *

When she went back in to the party, she decided to take a shot with Fat Amy and actually try to dance a bit with the gang. Normally she stayed safe by swaying on the sidelines, and this time was no different. As she began to indulge her boyfriend by participating, she was quickly surprised when he took her by the hips and brought her out into the middle of the floor. Jesse pulled her in close and began to grind slowly into her. Beca felt awkward and wasn't quite sure where to put her hands. She quickly wrapped them around Jesse's neck and began to move her hips with his—throwing off the grinding momentum the boy was placing on her. Instead they moved into a rhythm together, and simply danced together. It wasn't a rip-roaring time, however Beca felt as if it was a nice moment the two were sharing together.

Chloe's _darker_ eyes seemed to flash at Beca somehow. They were staring right into her as Beca turned with her boyfriend. Beca moved her eyes right to the attention-stealer and watched as Chloe moved her body in slow circles, her knees bent as her ass jutted out. Chloe was a marvelous dancer—she always seemed to master any moves Aubrey threw her way. But this was different. Chloe was watching Beca as she moved. She was also moving in a way that crippled the younger girl mentally.

It was as if Beca was in a trance. The red head was holding her gaze. As Chloe bit her lip and moved to the music, she moved her hands over her torso, and then into her hair, flipping back and sliding up from a bending position. Jesse moved in closer to Beca, and she could feel his lips pressed against her neck. She let out a small moan as she felt his contact with her. She had closed her eyes suddenly when feeling this; however she quickly opened them again to see that Chloe was still staring at her.

Beca pulled her boyfriend even closer to her, spreading her legs apart. She moved herself to where she had placed her legs around one of Jesse's so that he was between her thighs.

Chloe's hips rocked back and forth as she watched Beca, and gave her a wink. This was not like any other time. This time, Chloe was encouraging her—Chloe was daring her.

Beca never truly got into the whole "dirty dancing" shin dig…but it was as if she were possessed suddenly. Beca pressed herself down onto her boyfriend, slowly pumping her center against his strong leg. She wrapped her arms tighter around her boyfriend's neck and pressed his head into her neck—allowing Jesse to leave marks. She pressed her moist pussy against him, harder with every thrust.

Chloe's eyes were burning into hers. Chloe slid her hands up and down her body, pumping herself, losing herself.

 **Pretty good…**

 _It was pretty fucking good._

 **Continue**

* * *

When Beca entered her dorm room, she was in a hurry. She frantically grabbed her computer. After realizing it was dead, she plugged it in and waited for it to reboot. She wasn't sure if the beer was really getting to her, or if her thoughts were getting to her. Regardless of what, she was exasperated.

Her computer suddenly flashed on, reading that it was going to take a few moments to update.

 _Are you fucking kidding me? Update what?!_

Beca rolled her eyes and sat, waiting. She paneled around the empty dorm room, not even caring where her roommate actually was—as long as she was gone. Beca would probably worry about that later, however she was _frustrated_.

As she was still waiting for her piece of shit computer to load, she couldn't keep her hands still. She leaned back on her bed and thought of those blue eyes.

Beca slid her hand down into her pants, sliding underneath her underwear. She was not surprised to feel how damp she already was—already _had been_ at the party. She did not want to waste any time as she slid her finger along her wet folds, feeling a shiver run through her body. She closed her eyes and began to imagine the movements on the dance floor, the music and the beat. She moved her finger into her center and allowed her breath to catch. She felt inspired to move her finger in and out, she felt _moved_ to pump her finger into her core, just like Chloe rocked her hips. Wait, no, like Jesse's thigh between her legs. Like Jesse's groin in her side. Right.

Beca continued to masturbate, though it did not take long for her to come. She let out a sharp cry as she felt her body jolt against her own hand.

 **67% Please Do Not Turn Off Computer**

"Oh fuck you!" Beca said in a hushed, exhausted tone. She grabbed her phone and hit her Google App. In order to 'help a girl out,' she searched for Andrea and Emily Fan Fics. She wasn't sure what to search exactly, however she wanted something like what she read the first time. Something hot. She was losing her mind.

 _Smut? Wait. What's that?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** Needy

* * *

"That feels so good."

"Oh my God, yes. Yes."

"Fuck! I need you."

"Ughhhhh."

"—Wait don't slow down, baby."

"Mmmm. Huh? Bec?"

 _Going down_ was harder than Beca thought.

She had the hard part right, as Jesse remained quite stiff in front of her face.

"What's wrong baby?" Jesse asked, coming out of a clear daze, his words sounding a bit muffled.

Beca realized that she was just staring at his groin. She realized she wasn't staring in a good way, either. It—well, _he_ perplexed her. She wiped her mouth off, realizing she had built up quite a bit of saliva—she had to in order to keep it up at least. _What work it was_.

The small DJ was never one to shy away from fooling around with her boyfriend. They were together for a reason right? She had boyfriends in the past, as well. This was a thing. It was a thing. However his thing was wigging her out tonight.

 _It's an odd shape. It's so large. I mean good for him. This is impressive. I have a good guy, right? Go me. My boyfriend is hung. I knew that. Not like I can brag about it to the Bellas. Wait, yes I can. No, no never mind. Why is he still up? Wait, what am I doing? Keep it up._

Beca leaned back down and kissed his tip softly, sending Jesse back into a drunken-bliss. She allowed her kiss to linger—surely sending chills throughout his body.

 _Does it really feel that good? Geez. My jaw hurts. How can I get through this?_

Jesse moved his hand to the back of Beca's head. He never pulled her head down, however he was suggestive with a tiny push. As this happened, his motion threw Beca off, causing her to look up a tad—only to have _himself_ push up against her nose.

"What the fuck!"

Beca jumped up from Jesse's bed and brought both of her hands to her face, embarrassed however also quite annoyed. This was all so incredibly awkward.

Jesse let out a laugh.

"I am so sorry! I thought you were opening your mouth—I'm sorry. I guess I just liked it a lot. I didn't mean to force anything. You're just really good at this babe—"

"—Just stop. Sorry. I didn't mean to—sorry."

Jesse looked at her without continuing. Her little outburst seemed to really show that something was bothering her. He didn't want to push it—or anything—more than he already did. He then grabbed his pillow and moved it over himself, sitting upright. He took his hands and ran them through his hair. He sighed a bit.

"Is everything okay?"

Beca stood near his bed as she lowered her hands from her heated face. She turned slightly and grabbed her flannel that was hanging on the edge of the bed. She wrapped it around herself and began to button up quickly.

"Y-yeah. Of course. Sorry. I'm just, I guess I'm—"

"—distracted?" Jesse blurted out.

Beca stopped worrying about her shirt and looked back at Jesse. He caught her off guard for some reason.

"Geez, Bec. Don't act like you're stunned. I'm surprised you even heard me say that." Jesse frowned.

Beca knew she had been a shitty girlfriend as of late. But at the same time, Jesse was the one who had been bothering her. He had been so annoying, so needy, and so persistent in fooling around.

 _Wait._

Beca had texted him to get together tonight. She was the one who initiated this. Had she forgotten? Clearly. Lately Beca had been aroused. She had been electrically charged. She had been, okay, yes—horny. You see, _smut_ had become such a big part of her life. It was concerning. She loved that there was a name for this kind of, well, porn. Beca was coming back to her dorm each and every night after rehearsal and looking up different stories. If she had plans, she made them quick, and if she was having to put the boyfriend in the books, she would find moments to check for updates on her phone—or jump right in when she returned to her dorm late that night. Beca had moments here and there where she thought she might be addicted—no she actually was addicted—however she was suddenly realizing that people who claim to be addicted to porn _might actually be_.

 _Wait, there is a difference—damn it!_

Beca felt better about herself because smut required a little more…critical…thinking. Stories were of higher caliber, situations were intense and quite explicit. Scholarly porn?

To be blunt, she read a lot of smut, mkay?

And she was conflicted about it. But that didn't stop her. Tonight especially, she had read about a her "Devil's" characters in a battle to see who of the two women could get their partner to cum first—by going down one each one at a time. She was on fire, and needed some _attention_ greatly. Well, she had a boy for that, and that was kind of his job—their job—as a couple. Perhaps Beca was so let down by this, and Jesse, for it in no way compared to her smut. Well, how could it—one might ask. She was disappointed. Jesse picked up on her mood, and now they were at a crossroads.

"Yes, I mean that, Beca. What's going on?" Jesse asked, realizing that they were more than likely done with whatever this was. He turned over and grabbed his own shirt and slipped it over his head quickly. His pillow was still over his lap; however he had a tough time placing his pants.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I guess I just—you know what? I think I'm PMSing."

Beca really didn't want to say that, however she would say anything to drop the subject. She was embarrassed of her actions lately—maybe not embarrassed, but she didn't want people to know what she had been up to either.

"You've been pretty checked out for the past 3 weeks. You're not pregnant are you?"

"Don't be an ass, Jesse."

"There it is. There's my girl. Feisty and argumentative. Welcome back!"

"Wow. Okay, yeah. Sorry I didn't want to blow you longer. Way to be a gentleman about it too, by the way."

"I'm sorry. Shit. Beca, really. I'm just concerned. Am I doing something wrong?"

Jesse seemed to really dial it down. He was actually very fond of Beca and didn't want to mess things up. He was crazy about her, and loved any and all moods she flashed by him. Beca picked up on this too, and she dialed herself down as well. She felt badly—this was her idea and now she was acting crazy. At least she felt like she was. She lowered herself back to the bed and sat across from her boyfriend.

"Nothing is wrong. I guess…I guess I just got uncomfortable. I'm so awkward, my God."

"It's okay, babe. We don't have to do anything further. Just want you to be okay." He smiled lightly.

"I want you to be okay too, but you won't be until…"

Beca slid her hand on to the pillow over Jesse's lap. She tossed it onto the floor, and smiled up at him.

"Seriously—Bec—"

"Shut up and finish for me, baby." Beca said slyly, however feeling weird saying it. She slid her hand over him and began to pump him—rather hastily.

* * *

The next day, Beca had a bit of downtime in between her classes. She was close to her dorm so she decided to poke back in and rest for a bit. She decided to log on to her computer and see if her Fan Fiction had any more attention—despite the lack of emails going to her phone. When she signed on she had nothing new to gander upon. That shouldn't have been a big shocker. She hadn't updated in about 3 weeks now.

There was a slight problem. She had been reading more than writing. That wasn't so horrible—however she began to get worried that her own writing did not compare to some of the pros. There were writers who had clearly been around for a while—their words were incredible, and those words really seemed to irk her. Stir her. Affect her. Beca was also inexperienced when it came to having sex with a girl. What could she bring to the table? She had some heat—definitely. Her second chapter was promising, and stirred some flirtatious—no, some desirable ideas. But could she finish? So to speak.

When she tried to add her third chapter that night a while back—she was very excited. However she found it difficult to get out. Anytime she typed things like, "she moaned, she inserted her finger, her hips…bucked back," everything was backspaced. Everything was reviewed three or four times. It was maddening. It was…awkward. She didn't know how to hook anyone _with a finger_ …let alone a sense of anything sexual. She was all build up, no pay off.

 **Guest: Update soon please.**

Beca had received this review a week and a half ago. She was convinced it was her _favorite person ever_. If only she could reach out to this bitch, to tell her she had just been preoccupied—and yes, she had been busy too!

Beca buried her face in her hands. She loved Andrea and Emily, and she wanted them to get together. But was she doing it the way she truly wanted? Or was she trying to get the popular viewing of lusty readers?

 _Writing as a career must be a bitch._

As much as she loved to make excuses for herself, she knew that she needed to update. It would bring her some piece of mind. She had been seemingly stuck for a little while. Jesse was noticing, the girls were noticing, Chloe called her out on it before anyone else. She was in a funk.

Beca buried her face in her hands after scrolling through her Word Document.

"Hiya."

Beca felt the warm breath on the back of her neck.

"What tha—"

She whirled around so quickly that she never realized how close she was to Chloe's eager lips. They were centimeters apart from one another's face.

"You're forward, already trying to kiss me." Chloe winked.

Beca leaned her head back as far as she could—quickly realizing that she was somewhat pinned between Chloe and her desk.

"Why are you always doing this to me?"

"I like being sneaky. Anonymous. It really works you up." Chloe giggled.

"Yeah well you're paying my medical bills to fix my heart. And my neck. Damn it Chlo." Beca scowled, placing her hand on the back of her neck—which she nearly broke.

"Another stressful day?" Chloe frowned—still remaining practically on top of Beca.

"They all are, lately."

"Hmph." Chloe crossed her arms and looked to the side for a moment—clearly pondering something.

Beca stared at her, wondering what new idea Chloe was fleeting off with. That was the thing about Chloe, when she got an idea, she ran with it—no matter what. If you were an innocent bystander, well, you couldn't be a bystander. You _had_ to partake. Beca noticed the sweet scent of Chloe—I mean again they were very close at this moment. Chloe's perfume was always quite noticeable. It was a scent that Beca was beginning to recognize in random places during the day—like a memory.

 _It was like, cinnamon, or something._

"Seems like you _need me_." Chloe said, matter-of-factly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** Brick By Brick

* * *

"I _do_ need you, Chlo."

There was a pause. A beat. A moment. The two girls looked at one another. Perhaps both of them were unable to read each other—it was as if something major occurred and there was a three second delay. Chloe was the first to move once again, she allowed herself a slow-forming, beam of a smile. She said nothing further as she lingered in the close proximity of the brunette.

"—I do need you to be a little more specific." Beca said softly, squinting her eyes at the red head.

Chloe suddenly had another delay, as her smile seemed to straighten a bit and her eyes looked downward. Beca got the feeling that she disappointed the girl, or confused her. She wasn't sure the meaning behind any of this—which is why she asked. Was she supposed to ask? Before she wondered to herself any longer, Chloe's eyes shot right back up to the DJ. It was as if her hyperactive energy shot right back through her body.

"It seems like you need me to steal you away for the rest of the day…and by that I mean no class, no rehearsal, and especially no more mixing."

 _Right. Chloe thinks I'm mixing._

"You won't get anything done if you just sit here stewing and staring. You need a break."

Beca couldn't deny that at all.

"Besides, I am much better to stare at." Chloe giggled, moving her hands to her hips suggesting a bit of sass.

Beca couldn't deny that, either.

"So what, I am just supposed to allow your kidnapping of me?"

"It's not kidnapping, because I know you want it." Chloe shot back.

"You don't know me, Beale."

"I know you. I know you better than you know you." Chloe said triumphantly.

Beca wasn't sure what to make of all of this. Chloe was always highly assertive. This was no different. But why was it odd. Why was she reading in to it now? All she could do as simply say yes, and go on with the day. She wanted to, in the end. She always enjoyed hanging out with this girl. A break could be good—however she had not updated in a while already. How would that help her anxiety? Before Beca knew it, she was already stewing again in her writer's block. Her new prison.

"Chop chop, Becs." Chloe said, snapping at Beca.

"Okay woman, take a chill pill. How am I to prepare for such a vague plan?"

"You don't need to prepare. Let's go. No cellphone. Leave that here."

"So this is where you're planning to kill me?"

"Why would I give it away so early?"

"You kind of just did, forcing me to rid of all communication with the outside world, nothing prepped, and no idea where you're taking me."

"Are you a gambler?"

"Absolutely not. But I'm friends with you. I guess that counts."

"Trust me, Beca. Just come on. Seriously. You need this."

"Do I need any money?"

"Nope, I'm your sugar mamma if we needed it."

"You certainly are, aren't you."

Chloe continued to beam at the small DJ.

"You realize I need to move in order to leave with you, right?" Beca said, calling attention to Chloe having her backed into her desk.

"Yeah yeah. Now move your cute butt." Chloe said, stepping away from Beca and allowing more room.

"Let me just use the bathroom, you know, in case we end up going to Canada or something. I feel like you wouldn't allow bathroom stops." Beca laughed sarcastically moving into her bathroom and closing the door. As she sat down she thought to herself that she should at least inform Jesse. She should do that since Chloe required no cellphones on this adventure. He also usually tried to sneak visits in between classes if at all possible. She decided she would text him once she was heading out the door.

 _Where's my phone?_

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes shot open, she even audibly gasped.

 _Well, fucker, it's beside your open laptop._

Suddenly Beca jumped up and washed her hands quicker than ever. Chloe was a curious mind. Chloe was an open girl. Chloe would end up finding your hidden dairy and request an open discussion about your hidden desires. Your pain. Anything. It was as if she had no filter. Nothing was too far. Even though Beca loved that about her, Beca herself was not like that. Boundaries were there for a reason. Right? For some reason Beca couldn't help but think if Chloe saw her open Word document, she would be freaked out. That didn't make any sense, so she shook that off. For some reason BECA would have been freaked out—freaked out if Chloe or anyone actually knew. Beca regained her composer and opened the bathroom door, sliding around to see where the red head was—already forming an excuse in her mind.

To her surprise Chloe wasn't even in the dorm room. Beca was suddenly very relieved, yet very concerned after that.

"Chlo?"

"—You are such an old woman, hurry up!" Chloe called from the doorway of the dorm room.

"My bad, you just vanished. Let me tell Jesse what's going on—"

"—No. He will be fine. Come on!" Chloe clapped.

"Yes sir!" Beca belted back.

She ran over to her desk and closed her laptop quickly, then turning to run out the door with the fast red head. Chloe giggled as Beca moved her behind out the door. Beca assumed that Chloe had not seen anything, for if she did, she would have surely been questioned about it. She let it go, and decided to really try and let _herself_ go, and enjoy the moment.

* * *

"Mindfulness." Chloe said quietly as the two walked along the bridge.

"It's a tricky thing. To live, to be present in the moment. It's so damn hard these days. Most of the time we just don't have the time to be anything at all."

Beca was surprised to hear Chloe say this as they walked side by side. They had had a good time thus far. They grabbed a treat on the way out. Beca was a fan of Yoohoo and Snickers, whereas Chloe was more of a Starbust and Gummy Bear girl. They laughed buying their snacks and moved out the door of the gas station. They walked. Chloe told Beca that they were just going to walk along the road, and keep walking until they just couldn't anymore. When Beca countered _what if they got lost_ especially with no phones, Chloe simply replied that _every road leads somewhere._

 _How can we be lost?_

Beca was finding herself surprised at how deep the red head was becoming to her. Not that she thought Chloe was naïve, she just didn't think of her being questioning perhaps. Or, wise. That sounds pretty shitty, yes. But she didn't mean it that way. She thought Chloe was very happy and privileged. The wise have gone through trials. Pain. No—perhaps Beca had judged Chloe, and now she was realizing she was incredibly wrong.

They walked from the gas station and passed by several shops. They went in some, and looked through the windows of others. They really tried to keep moving, however. Once they discarded their trash from their candy, they decided to turn right. This led to a very long bridge that was low to the water. It was overgrown with weeds and closed off from main traffic lines. They continued their slow pace.

"Why do you say that, Chlo?"

Chloe took a beat. She looked out over the bridge and pursed her lips.

"Is everything okay?" Beca wondered out loud.

"You're not present these days, Beca. I get it. There's a lot going on all the time. You've never really been present though. I know you had a lot to deal with when your dad—"

"I'm okay, Chloe." Beca said, cutting her off. She wanted Chloe to know that. It seemed like Chloe was really worried about her, and for no reason. Beca was just writing her story—there were much worse problems to have. If _that_ was even a problem. She felt a strange butterfly in her stomach when she realized how worried Chloe was. She really cared about her.

"Well. I know you need some head space. And I hope you get it. But please know that you can talk to me. You can tell me anything. I know that's easier said than done, but I am very serious. Okay, Becs? You're the most talented girl I know. You'll figure this out. I'm your number one fan after all. How could you let me down? You can't. Don't shut me out. I'll always demand an entrance." Chloe said, suddenly turning to the DJ and waiting for her reply.

"I love you for that, Beale. Thank you." Beca smiled. "Same goes for you to. I'm always here for you."

The two stood there, feeling all of the feels. What a moment for the two friends. The two best friends.

 _ **Andrea knew at this moment, things shifted. Emily was so vulnerable. Emily was hoping for her to open up. Andrea marveled at her beauty near the water. She was so beautiful.**_

Beca shook her idea from her head, though she was happy to receive it.

Suddenly, a small rain drop danced along Chloe's nose—causing her to look up at the sky. It had been overcast all day, however there wasn't a real threat of rain. They didn't think there would be, at least. More rain drops began to fall, sporadically.

"Quick, this way!" Chloe squealed, grabbing Beca's hand quickly. Beca quickly agreed and moved quickly, following Chloe. Chloe moved off of the bridge and turned left back to the shops they had passed earlier. Both girls ran inside, realizing that they had barely made it. Suddenly, it was a very cold downpour. They both turned and marveled out the store window, shaking off their shirts.

"You're always saving me, aren't you Chlo?!" Beca laughed, breathy from the sprint they made.

"Someone's got to." Chloe said, winking at Beca.

Beca turned and looked at the girl who was suddenly changing things for her.

"You girls need help? Looks like you'll be stuck here for a while."

They both turned to an older man standing behind the main counter. They smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh no, is the storm not letting up?" Chloe asked, moving toward the man.

 _ **Emily always took the lead in any situation. She was a ball-buster, sure. However she got things done. It was admirable.**_

"It looks pretty big, yes ma'am. You girls need a ride anywhere?"

"No sir, we are all right. We aren't far from campus." Chloe smiled.

"Oh, Barden ladies. I see. How nice." He chuckled.

"Barden Bellas, to be exact." Chloe giggled.

 _ **Emily was a very proud woman.**_

"Well, I hate to have you walk in this mess. You're more than welcome to stay here and wait it out. I have a TV in the back." The man offered, trying to muster something up for them.

"That's okay, sir. We are on a mission. It's very important that we complete this mission." Beca chimed in, moving closer to both of them. Chloe whirled around, and stared at Beca, just like the first time she saw her at auditions. She was a puppy looking at her master.

"Do you have anything we could buy? Rain coats, anything?"

"Well dear let me see." He checked his computer, and then looked up around the shop from the counter.

"I really think I only have this umbrella. I'm sorry, there's only one left." The man said, frowning.

"We will take it!" Chloe said, excitedly.

As the girls moved outside of the store, they decided to make the trek back to campus. Beca was very aware of how loud the rain sounded on top of this umbrella. It echoed.

"What a downpour!" Beca said, looking outwards a bit nervous.

"It'll be fine, we are covered!" Chloe laughed.

"No way can this one tiny umbrella protect us both, Beale. Looks like someone is getting wet."

"You have no idea." Chloe smirked.

 _Oh my God._

"It's fine, Beca, just move closer to me. Two people can share an umbrella. You just have to calm down and share it _with_ me."

And with that, Chloe pulled Beca in by her waist. The two were staggeringly close together. Beca was unsure where to put her own arms. She was very awkward and stiff. She tried not to look directly at Chloe.

"You're not going to be able to move with me with a board up your back. Hold on to me, Jesus." Chloe sighed. Beca wrapped her short arm around Chloe's waist, taking hold with the other arm to the umbrella.

"There you go, Bambi. Good job. Now, one foot in front of the other. But coordinate with me—"

"—I get it, Chloe." Beca laughed.

The two began to move quickly under the small umbrella. Beca noticed how she was suddenly in a dome of Chloe's scent. That _cinnamon_. It was luscious. She felt their body heat between them as they walked together. Moved together.

"I guess I'm just caught in limbo. Or something. I don't really know. I like, can't talk about it. I'm not even sure how to talk about it." Beca finally said.

Chloe turned her head to the brunette, allowing her to suddenly become undone and open up. She didn't want to push it.

"I am not sure what this block is on me, Chlo. But I'm having a hard time, like, expressing myself. Or feeling. I'm not sure how to say any of this. But something is bothering me. Pestering me. I don't know."

"How are things with Jesse? Does he know about this?" Chloe asked quietly.

"No. I don't see him much lately. When I do, we aren't really connecting."

"Emotionally?"

"And physically. I like, can't even have sex with him. I'm even distracted when doing that."

"Do you have feelings for someone else?"

"I don't think so. I don't know, I shouldn't have said anything. Please don't tell Jesse. I'm in a rut, but I'll work through it."

"You're fine, Beca. We all do. It's okay not to know right now. But remember, boundaries don't keep people out...they merely fence _you_ in."

 ** _Emily was clarity. Like a clean bolt of lightening. Clouds billowing in._**

Chloe pulled on Beca's waist tighter as the rain picked up again. Chloe let out a small squeal as they slowed their pace way down. The damp air was chilly. Beca shivered at that. Or at Chloe's embrace. Which was it? When the rain picked up even more, they both stopped, laughing.

"We are going to drown, oh my gosh!" Chloe laughed.

"This is insane!" Beca replied looking around. "I knew you were trying to kill me!"

 _ **The forces of nature were causing them to stop.**_

"We should try and wait it for it to calm down. My feet are soaked!" Chloe said, turning inward to the DJ.

They suddenly stood face to face, holding on to the small handle of the umbrella. They reached this point yet again—pressing in to each other, damp. Beca wasn't sure where to look—Chloe's face was right up near her own. She looked down at Chloe's shoulder, becoming incredibly shy. The two girls suddenly seemed unable to speak. They didn't know what to say. They were close. They could not avoid it. Cold rain all around them, they had to stand still. They had to be _one_ under that single umbrella. No choice in the matter, right?

 _ **All Andrea wanted to do was to grab Emily and kiss her. Kiss her now.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N Hey guys! Thank you so much for your patience. I've been slammed. Hope this is going okay. I really would love to hear more of what your think. I'll be updating this week, I promise you that. This one is short, but I wanted to add a little bridge to the next one. It's boogey time though! Time to post! ;)_

 **Chapter 6** Genius

* * *

 **ILike2Write:**

WHERE HAS THIS BEEN ALL MY LIFE? And where have you been? This is good!

 **thaSCRIBE:**

Ow ow! Saucy! Seems like Andrea is really happy now! Next chapter!

 **Gonnabewannabe:**

Thank you for the update! xx

 **Devilfan0076:**

I like it so much! How cute!

 **Everythingsmagicc5:**

Wait, tell me what Andrea is going to do with that girl now! TELL ME!

 **blackwhiteandRED:**

Interesting…

 _Oh. Snap._

The reviews were pouring in. It didn't take long for them to. Beca was on cloud nine. This really wasn't healthy. But it was paying off. She felt like she had done it. She felt like she finally found her voice. She felt like she finally had a direction. This was really, very fun suddenly. Her third and fourth chapter had been produced and posted, and it was going really well. She suddenly wanted to work on her fifth chapter. Beca ran her hands through her hair quickly. She took a brief pause to take a breath and look around. Her eyes suddenly watered as they were so incredibly used to the glow of a computer screen by now.

"Oh fuck." Beca muttered to herself. She rubbed both of her eyes with her fingers and opened them wide, readjusting her gaze on her wall. From her dorm desk, she could see the glowing alarm clock begging for her attention.

 **6:42 am.**

"Yep. Fuck."

Perhaps she had reached a good stopping point. After all, she had stayed up all night. But in Beca's defense, she had returned to her empty dorm later than usual too. Thankfully her roommate had been gone tonight. She wasn't entirely sure where, but no roommate is always a good thing these days. Beca could not wait until she could get a place of her own. She remained on this thought for a bit, and then she jumped back to her realization of her all-nighter.

 _Get in the damn bed._

Beca sighed when she realized that she still had to make the effort to get up and brush her teeth. She seriously considered skipping this duty and just crawling in to bed—but she got over it. The annoying tasks still left to do—but it was necessary. Beca rose to her feet and moved away from her desk, leaving her computer up.

She heard the beep of the new email mid-brush. This excited her and she hopped from her bathroom to her desk.

 **1 New Chapter Review: Downpour**

She clicked it open.

 **blackwhiteandRED:**

Someone is really inspired. Who's your Emily, really?

Beca nearly swallowed her toothpaste. She ran back to the bathroom and spit it out, and rinsed her mouth.

 _What? What do I say to that? What do they mean?_

Beca whirled back to her computer and analyzed this review. Suddenly she realized something was different. She was able to click on the username.

 _Say what?_

Had she been this dim for so long? She was still getting adjusted. She moved her mouse over this person's name, and then she found that she could reply to this review.

 _Finally._

Beca clicked this, thus leading her to a PM.

 _Hey. Thank you for reading. I am not sure what you mean, however? I should be able to update soon! Thanks again._

Beca hit send and paused. She received a response immediately.

 _Don't mean to be nosey. It just seems that you may have feelings for your fictional red head. ;) This is a good read, I like your updates. Whatever is on your mind, keep it up!_

Beca gasped. Who was this? What was happening? How did they…know? Wait. Know what? She didn't have feelings for Chloe.

 _Oh shit, Sherlock._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Argh! I apologize sincerely. Here is another chapter. I suck, lately. Feeling quite the remorse. I'm getting my life together, I swear. ;) I love you all so much for the kind words. Hope this is filling. I'm not giving up on this, just been a bit...distracted. (Hits submit and closes eyes). In the meantime, GO USA. World Cup Final tonight-yes, shamelessly cheering my girls on! Please let me know what you think and know that I am right here, continuing._

 **Chapter 7** PM…S…ing

* * *

It was as if there was a death of a straight girl.

* * *

Beca slouched at her desk. There was no longer anyone 'at home' upstairs. She stared at her wall, for a good bit of time. Perhaps the white wall cleared her mind. Perhaps it paralyzed her mind. Why was there a little crack in the wall? Had that always been there? Where did it start? How much money was going into this dorm? Who is responsible for the upkeep? Why the fuck does she care? Oh right she got to stay for free. Yay dad. That asshole.

 _Pull your shit together._

But how could she? Never mind the fact that she just pulled an all-nighter after an all…day…er…? with Chloe. She was tired. Yes. She was sleep-deprived. Absolutely. She was probably seeing things. She probably misinterpreted what this person meant. She was probably being dramatic because she had just spent a wonderful day in the rain with best friend. Chloe was just a very forward, affectionate, GIRL. Girls _can_ be lovey-dovey with their best friends.

Beca _can't_ be lovey-dovey. She wanted to punch herself in the face for nearly saying that term out loud. Beca didn't have feelings like that. That wasn't her.

* * *

 **DENIAL**

" _Why do you say that? I'm just a fan of this Ship like everyone else on here. Thank you for the encouragement."_

Beca hit send and rolled her eyes. She needed to get some sleep. Whoever this was, they could wait. Her story could wait. Her boyfriend could wait—they had plans for breakfast after all. The brunette decided to close her laptop, and crawl into her small single bed and simply sleep as long as she wanted to this morning. Little did she know, sleep would not come for her.

 _What inspiration lately? I've been in to Andrea and Emily ever since I saw the movie! Just because I haven't updated in a while doesn't mean anything different. Oh really Beca? That's where you are going to jump to right now? I was just in a better mood or something. If you're happy, you're more likely to get out something fun and creative, right? What about the dark and depressed that create painful works of art that become like super famous? What about being so pissed off you create a killer dance mix? Nope. I was happy and I am sticking to that logic. Chloe is a bubbly person. She is very sweet. She makes me feel better. Yes, she is not bad to look at. So what? Wait, it doesn't make sense that I'm even bringing Chloe up. This messenger doesn't know me. They don't know Chloe. Why am I still fucking thinking Chloe?! I don't like her like that. How could_ _ **blackwhiteandRED**_ _think that my Fan Fiction is led by person or a crush? That's stupid. Some creeper on the Internet that's all. Pay them no mind. Least they complimented your work. They probably just want you to talk dirty to them. Girl on girl is hot. –In general. Not to me personally. I really just write for the fans. Sweet, now you're a contradiction. FUCK MITCHELL._

* * *

 **ANGER**

Beca's eyes shot open. She raised her hands to her face. She turned right around to her work desk and grabbed her computer yet again. She popped it right back open and went right to her PM box. No new messages. It had been a good 2 minutes, at least. Why was it taking so long for **RED**? Beca opened a new message to compose.

" _You know what? Actually? I don't think I can accept your review. It seems more like an accusation, rather than an objective critique. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think I can let something like that go. I am just a fan like the rest of us here. If you really think something, sack up dude, just say it."_

Beca hit send, and felt like it sent even faster to the other person because of how hard she hit the button. Beca bit down on her bottom lip and reviewed the contents on her screen. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She was truly starting to wig out. She moved her computer away from her lap and over on to the other side of her bed. She left the screen open, however, and remained signed in. The glow from her computer beamed over her face as she slid her hands under her pillow—her fists, rather—and curled into a little ball. She stared at her PM Box, receiving no notifications.

"That chick is crazy." Beca mumbled to herself.

Beca's eyes grew heavy once more. She realized she was starting to give in to her exhaustion—her anger subsiding a bit. When she finally seemed to close her eyes for a moment, perhaps it was for several minutes, she couldn't tell, her box lit up with that number 1. Her entire body jolted up.

 _ **blackwhiteandRED:**_

" _You seem so tense. Do you need a backrub?"_

Beca was about to cut a bitch.

" _In every single place I can think of and or imagine…this is considered harassment."_

And so it began. The two typists seemed engaged in quite a chat now.

 _ **blackwhiteandRED:**_

" _Relax. I am just giving you a hard time. Actually, I'm not. I think you're completely in love with the other woman in your story. Sorry. If you can't handle the critique, don't publish for all the world to see._ _But really, I didn't mean to upset you. I really hope you keep writing this."_

Beca was at a loss.

" _Okay. Fine. I'll bite. Why do you think I am so in love with a fictional character? Am I that obsessive fan? Making shirts and shit?"_

The small DJ could not wait to hear this.

 _ **blackewhiteandRED:**_

" _Not a fictional character. You're in love with the girl inspiring you. Thus making a kick ass story to read! ;)"_

That wink was really pushing Beca over the—

"Chloe uses winks all the time. It's just as aggravating." Beca ended up saying this out loud. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. No one was even around to hear her, yet she was startled and quickly "hushed" herself.

* * *

 **BARGAINING**

 _You think about her so much. You really do. To be fair, you have spent more time with her. You haven't really seen much of Jesse. That's got to be. I'll just make more time for Jesse. I will make more time to spend with him. Then maybe I will end up writing a killer Romeo and Juliet type story. You don't even like shit like that. Don't lie to yourself._

 _Don't lie to yourself._

 _I'm not lying to myself. I am being reasonable here. Objective. Someone needs to be. There are a lot of crazy fans out here and you're getting wrapping up in the Fandom. Simple as that. It is very fun to be distracted by all of this. You're just distracted by a fun alternate universe. You also, selfishly, like the praise when you deserve it. Anyone would! It's fine Beca. You're fine._

 _I will spend more time with Jesse. I will slowly ween myself off of this story and get my head back in the game. I will work on my mixes—fuck I am so behind. I can get out of this hole. I can. I will._

 _But what if you did love Chlo?_

Beca stood herself up. She walked away from the screen of TERROR yet again. She decided she needed some air, to really try and get back to reality. She was suddenly in a white-padded room…with a fucking crack in the wall. She grabbed her robe and threw it on. She made sure to close her computer. She walked out of her dorm and down the hall. For a moment, she was successfully clearing her head. The decision to move away from her computer was a good one. She was on to a good plan. Perhaps she would grab a coffee next. The one on the corner nearer Bella's Rehearsal was actually very good.

 _Chloe._

Beca snapped her mind away. She would not get coffee. She should get juice. It's better for her. See? Good plans. She continued her stroll, noticing a hand full of students getting up and starting their days. She moved past a few, and realized that a few were coming from the… _community showers_.

Beca immediately turned around and darted to her dorm room.

 _Dude, you're a fucking idiot._

* * *

 **DEPRESSION**

Beca scrolled through her Word Documents, frantically. All of the pieces were fitting together, slowly taking the small girl out. It was a no-brainer. Complete strangers had figured it out for her. Her Fan Fiction was a testament to Chloe. Every chapter was an experience she somehow shared with the redhead. Every burst of writing was somehow after she was with Chloe. Her "smut phase" was fueled by this girl, too. Every moment not spent with this girl, Beca struggled. Beca did not update.

Beca could not help but sink down into herself. She was suddenly embarrassed at herself. Not only that, she was mortified. How could she not have realized this? Perhaps if she did, she may have even written better material. She was suddenly...sulking.

This Fan Fiction was such a work in progress…

Andrea was Beca. Awkward, unsure of herself. Tried to be urban, tried to be _better_ than VOGUE. Tried to be better than Emily. Believed she was. Went into the new job with these thoughts, only to have them lowered by a constant presence of a vastly different woman. An overwhelming, strong personality. A redhed.

Had she been wasting time with Jesse? Had she been missing out? Was it too late? Did Chloe like her? What could she even do about this? Could she be happier with Chloe?

All of these thoughts and questions caused an irreparable frown on the sinking girl's face. She didn't know what she should do now. She was also still struggling with how dumb she was. How clueless.

"How would I even get the girl?" Beca whispered to herself, convinced she had no experience, no knowledge, and no chance.

However, in reality, Beca knew exactly what to do. She had written it, after all. Every moment shared between her characters—she pushed the envelope a little bit. The author was using her desire and fueling it into action. The small DJ even returned to her most recent chapter and reread her cliffhanger ending.

 _ **All Andrea wanted to do was to grab Emily and kiss her. Kiss her now.**_

The things that Beca couldn't bring herself to do, Andrea seemed to be doing them. She knew her next chapter would contain quite the execution. Not like they hadn't kissed before in Beca's Fan Fiction—but it was all flirty fun up until this point. Smutty fun. This next portion was her character acting on love. Beca got excited again just thinking about her story. She jumped right back into the inspiration she was feeling earlier—before it was thrown off the tracks. Before her wake up call.

What an odd _parallel_ to her own life.

* * *

 **ACCEPTANCE**

"I love Chloe." Beca chuckled.

Saying it out loud seemed to be the first step.

"I have feelings for my best—"

 **A new review has been posted to your story.**

* * *

The email that popped up startled Beca, cutting her off from her own little monologue she was beginning.

 **Chapter 5: Downpour**

 **From: Guest**

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Took you a while this time." She mumbled.

She then realized that she didn't care terribly that much to see what her first "fan" said. It was going to be the same old demand for more. The same old, vague, frustrating three or four words. That always ended with those fucking dots. Always, as if suggesting something more. Every time. Beca had stopped scrolling down on the email and tried to think of what her day was going to be, now realizing that she had feelings for another girl.

Beca pulled out her phone to see if she couldn't manage that breakfast date with her boyfriend. Maybe they should talk. Even if she wasn't sure she'd be ready to break things off with him, she felt as if, with this new knowledge, that she could see it better, and do what was best. Besides, there was no way she was ready for Chloe to know.

 _My God. Not ready for that yet._

She opened a new text message and asked him if he would be down to move their breakfast into a lunch. When he quickly replied with an excited YES, she nodded to herself and decided to get her butt moving.

Beca spent the next hour getting herself ready. She did a final look in the mirror and shrugged to herself. This was as good as she was going to look for a no sleep-lunch. She didn't care. As long as she was clean and looked like she…maybe…tried. She grabbed her bag and turned around to do one last check before she left for the day. Her computer was still up. She moved quickly over to her desk and moved the mouse pad slightly causing it to "wake back up." She didn't realize she was still on the email screen. Without thinking Beca quickly scrolled completely down just to see what—

"UHHHH..."

Well. Beca was indeed correct. She received frustrating, vague words. Only this time, they made her heart stop.

 **Guest: Then kiss me…**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N I may or may not look like a raccoon right now...for several reasons. Reasons better left untouched. We aren't finished yet. Thank you for your patience. Chapter 9 will be here sooner than you think. o_o_

 **Chapter 8** No Regrets, Just Love.

* * *

"Somebody's hiding…"

Beca could not handle this frequent heart attack. Everything in her body tensed up. Her breath hitched. Beca bit down on her lip and closed her eyes tight—as if this would make the visitor on the outside of the tent go away.

 _Yeah no shit. People are definitely hiding._

It had been two weeks since Beca had her _near death_ experience with her dinky lap top. _As much fun as that was_ , Beca was trying desperately not to return to her mental asylum. All of this had been incredibly overwhelming. All she did was mull over who **blackwhiteandRED** was, who **Guest** was—were they in fact the same person? Were they both Chloe? How else could **Guest** respond that way suddenly? 'RED' was in all caps, dumbass. Was her story truly that obvious? It had to be Chloe. Why else would she have said "kiss me." The fuck! How did Chloe find out she had been writing this? She must have gotten clarification in the dorm room that day. Chloe totally seemed like the type of girl that would read Fan Fiction. Perhaps it was her _lady jam._ Was Beca her lady jam?!

 _SHUT UP. I can't do this again!_

Perhaps this is why she had been avoiding Chloe. Perhaps this is why she rarely kept her phone on her now. Perhaps this is why she ended her relationship with Jesse.

Perhaps this is why she opted to stay in the tent as the other girls continued to party when gaining their second wind.

She needed space. Well, that's not true. She needed answers. But for now, she was choosing solitude—to lose her mind in. She was also genuinely frightened of Chloe right now.

She couldn't understand why she came along on this trip. I mean, she did, but she didn't. Aubrey seemed to think that it was necessary, for Beca had been distant—more so than usual—more so than ever before. She was also post-break up. Now, more than ever, their fearless leader thought it would be a good time to refresh their sound. Beca had avoided any and all rehearsals and hang outs with the Bellas. She was avoiding Red, as Beca now called her. She was there now, though. No turning back. More importantly, it _was_ for her. She _had_ to go. Sure. That didn't stop her reluctance from showing during the fun activities Aubrey had them do—especially as she maintained her massive bitch face going down the massive water slide. That didn't stop her awkwardness around Chloe at the slightest touch on the log/balance exercise. It was all incredibly off.

Beca had a hard time with this next part. So much had happened. She was struck with the sudden realization that she had feelings for another woman. Not another woman, Chloe Beale. Soon after that, she was hit with the fact that this woman, nay, Chloe Beale, was aware of those feelings. All from writing a stupid story. All from feeling out her creativity, her secret desire, her…self. Though, Beca DID choose to make it public. Did she want to be caught?

 _Stop it, Beca._

She really couldn't get into this again. There were a million different roads to take after getting her latest review. She couldn't get in to that now. She needed to focus on the fact that Chloe was now unzipping the wall, now coming into the tent, and now how fucking terrified she was.

"No—I'm not. I mean I'm not hiding." Beca stammered out.

One could write this off as a coincidence. If they really and truly wanted to, they could. So it makes complete sense that when Beca felt the red head nestle down next to her, her own vision was graced with Chloe's lips when she turned over. Complete and total sense, right?

 _I called this shit forever ago. She wants to kill me._

Beca had to give Chloe credit. Like always, this girl knew how to work the system, and she knew how to rile Beca up. She had been relentless, she had been masterful, and she had been a genius. Chloe was helping to guide Beca to a happier life, all by slowly manipulating her to come to terms with her own feelings. Everyone knew how oblivious the small DJ was, and she just needed subtle help. Okay, a lot of it, to the point where there was a demand out there now, a simple request. Not even a request, a statement.

 **Then kiss me…**

Chloe was never one to shy away. She had always been bold. This must be why, even now, that she would choose to lay herself this way in this tent with Beca. She needed her lips to be Beca's literal vision. She needed it to be painfully obvious. She needed Beca to remember the task at hand.

It was as if Chloe needed her artist to remember her _constructive criticism_ , a remark that would undeniably allow her story more success.

Beca was open to suggestions with her Fan Fic, after all.

Chloe didn't say anything. Neither did Beca. The two lay in this upside down position. That was Beca's world now. Upside down. It was as if they were both waiting for the next move. They were both secretly aware of what was between them. They were both aware that Beca's Fan Fiction was a testament to Chloe, a lover letter. That Chloe had been Beca's muse all along.

The evening was rather cool. Damp. Chilly. Chloe wore a sweater, Beca wore a blue t-shirt. She was always hot-natured. The two girls lay in the tent, hearing the Bellas outside laughing and giggling. They were having a fun time at this retreat.

"You are absolutely hiding, Mitchell." Chloe said finally, breaking the daring silence.

"No, I'm just tired." Beca said, feeling incredibly nervous. Chloe was always working her way in past Beca's walls.

"I don't believe you." Chloe smirked. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you, Cho."

"Liar."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you alone in this huge tent, begging for me to find you?"

"That wouldn't be avoiding you then, would it?"

 _Damn it._

Had Beca really been asking for this? Again? Her subconscious was a Jedi. Fuck.

Silence fell upon the tent once more, even though there was a very audible party happening outside of it. For some reason, this chilly, damp tent was shelter for quite the situation, thus creating a completely separate world from the party outside. Perhaps the tent wasn't the reason at all, but simply that the two girls couldn't escape their desire for one another. Everything fell right away. One thing was painfully obvious to Beca, still. Right in front of her.

Chloe's lips—what a concept.

Beca swallowed hard.

No one could be that lucky, could they? Having lips like that? Not even Emily Blunt. She was incredibly close though, come on. Beca gave her character absolute credit. But now, now it was reality. Now, her character had risen from the pages of her dinky, scratched up lap top. Now, Beca had to play the part, versus creating the part.

 _Role reversal, pitches!_

Beca soon apologized silently, in her head, for saying that. For some reason she felt like hundreds of people heard her. She shook her head and focused at the task at hand. The view, rather.

Chloe had lips that could take over the world, if she wanted. But she seemed to choose not to.

 _Fuck. She's like Superman._

Just like the end of her last chapter, Andrea needed to kiss the girl. Kiss the girl that she slowly realized she loved. Was the author to build anticipation now? Move in slowly?

 _Hell no. It's like everyone has been waiting for me to kiss the girl. Quit stalling! Sack up dude!_

"Becs?" Chloe breathed out, taking the tips of her fingers and lightly touching the top of Beca's forehead.

"Do you need to talk about it, what happened with him?"

Beca felt her touch, as gentle and brief as it was, and seemingly bucked her head in response, moving her head into Chloe's hand—suggesting that she liked it. Chloe's eyes lingered over Beca's whole face, curiously. Beca's eyes were completely focused on those damn _super lips_.

 _Please continue…_

She was tired of talking. She was tired of THINKING. She knew what the answer was. She needed to get on with it. Scared or not, she had to. Stories couldn't continue to drag. Stories need leaps of faith.

"Beca?" Chloe whispered, trailing her single finger along Beca's hair line, causing the smaller girl to feel chills that came with it. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking how I need to satisfy you, once and for all." Beca said to her frustrating reader.

Beca moved her own lips up to meet Chloe's—having to raise her head and shift her weight forward. She instantly captured Chloe's bottom lip with both of her own. Chloe's bottom lip, being slightly fuller than the top, was quite a rush to take it. She sucked on it, pulling it deep into her mouth, savoring every taste. Chloe obliged, just as Beca assumed she would, and allowed the smaller girl to hold onto her lip. Though this was scary new to the DJ, she felt like she knew where she was going. The creator was taking full advantage, finally.

Beca sucked on her lip while taking a deep breath in through her nose, pulling back a bit, grazing her bottom teeth against this lip gently…as she began to pull away. The thin walls of the tent seemed to allow quite an echo as the two pairs of lips pulled apart—causing a smacking sound. The tent also captured Chloe's whimper that she breathed out, a result from the kiss. Both girls seemed to really hear this, and their eyes grew darker.

Beca placed her hand on Chloe's cheek and moved up to her lips again. She took the top lip and moved her own lips around it, giving this second lip a fair shot. She sucked on it lightly, then before pulling away, she moved in deeper. Chloe began to work her mouth back against Beca's, molding to hers in response. The two began to really work into this kiss—interesting as it was being upside down. Beca, still being the author that she was, rolled over to her stomach, thus causing her head to be above Chloe's. She got on all fours and continued to kiss the red head—who was now lying flat on her back. Beca ran her tongue along Chloe's swollen lips. She used the tip of her tongue to nip, and flick. Chloe gave in and allowed the DJ to slide her feisty tongue into her mouth.

With this new access, Beca slid hers right along Chloe's tongue, and began to massage it. Chloe hummed with approval, and reached her hands up to the back of Beca's head. Her fingers slid into Beca's dark hair. Chloe slowly tugged at Beca's hair tie and let her hair fall loose from the messy bun. Beca's hair moved around Chloe's face, allowing the red head to take in the scent of this wonderful girl. She held on to Beca's head for dear life.

Beca raised her lips again, and kissed Chloe's chin. She moved back and kissed her hard, and passionately. As air started to become an issue, the two worked with each other to pull apart and breathe, however they couldn't stand it. Sometimes Beca wouldn't allow Chloe to turn away, thus causing her to moan into her mouth. Beca moved her lips up to Chloe's collar bone, trailing wet kisses along both. Her slight movement up—or down—Chloe's body, caused Beca's breasts to move to her face, taunting the red head. Chloe sighed—and Beca heard it.

"Any suggestions?" Beca asked in a husky tone to her reader.

"Take off your fucking shirt." Chloe demanded breathlessly.

"Good idea." Beca said, smirking. She raised herself off of the girl and took off her shirt.

"And the bra, Mitchell."

Beca was surprised at the quick response. Chloe seemed rather hot and bothered.

"I'm open to that." Beca said softly, undoing the clasp of her bra and sliding it off. She felt the cool night air dance along her bare torso. Her nipples were erect from the sheer chill—chill from both temperature and girl.

"I will need to edit a bit with the sudden changes, I'm afraid." Beca said, moving down to Chloe again. Beca's bare breasts moved into the girl's face. Beca felt a moan escape from her throat when she felt Chloe's warm tongue sliding along them now. Beca reached for the bottom of Chloe sweater and pulled back, and with a little correspondence from the red head, soon Chloe was bare as well. Beca looked down at Chloe with her head near her knees. Chloe beamed up at Beca, and bit her lip and she watched Beca stare at her exposed breasts. Chloe moved her hand to Beca's right knee that was near her ear. She moved circles against the smaller girl's leg.

"Don't stop, baby." Chloe murmured.

 _Of course she wanted more. What else was new?_

"Sorry, just, taking you in. It's…"

"Long time coming, I agree."

"Need a little moment to prepare." Beca said, smiling.

"You're doing great." Chloe giggled.

"Wasn't expecting that, Beale. So you want me to continue like this?"

"Fuck me." Chloe shot back instantly.

With a groan, Beca moved down Chloe's stomach, sliding a trail down her stomach, moving to Chloe's bottom. Beca nipped her teeth at the lining of Chloe's pants. She was on all fours holding herself up, when suddenly she nearly fell down completely as she felt Chloe's mouth moving to her own waist, mimicking these actions.

 _This will be challenging. Most challenging chapter yet. Fuck._

Beca needed to hold her own, but this girl could easily finish her right now. Confidence, she needed to keep her confidence and fuck Chloe, fuck her good. Please her. She wanted the best _review_ possible.

Both girls hurriedly removed their pants and underwear, moving back into their 69. Chloe reached her arms around the waist above her and hugged on to it. She brought Beca's body down closer to her mouth. She simply planted small kisses along Beca's thighs, and every so often, she would graze her teeth along them. Beca had a hard time holding herself up, for everything felt _so good_. She shook her head and regained focus, moving down to Chloe's beautiful folds. She kissed all around, moving the tip of her nose to graze over Chloe's opening. As she did this, she heard Chloe moan out. She also felt Chloe's warm breath on her waist when she did.

Both girls began to tremble, as both were incredibly wet and needy. The tent seemed to capture and retain all moisture, as the pair began to glisten with sweat—working their mouths over each other's lower halves, neither one going right in. Both equally teasing. It was Beca who moved in first, as promised, to her reader.

Beca slipped her tongue in through the girl's wet folds, instantly being greeted with Chloe's taste. It was more than anything Beca could have dreamed up. The reality of this woman's taste was incredible. Why had she not been doing this the whole time?

"F-fuck Beca…I…Oh my…" Chloe stammered, breathing heavily. Her head fell back as her hands moved to the back of Beca's thighs. As Beca continued to work her tongue along Chloe's clit, she used a free hand—shifting her weight on to the other, and used her finger tips to graze Chloe's thighs—almost tickling her.

"OH GOD BECA!" Chloe moaned loudly. Chloe was weak and couldn't seem to raise her head again. She barely managed to keep it together as the DJ worked her tongue _deep_ into girl. This angered her somehow. Her frustration was building and she was so close. What could she do?! Chloe reached up and inserted two fingers quickly into Beca.

"OH FUCK!" Beca cried out through gritted teeth, raising her head in reaction.

Beca felt the red head work her eager fingers into her core, suddenly. Pumping in and out, quickly. The sensation was unbelievable. Nothing like she had ever felt before. This had to be what it was, what it was to _feel_ pleasure. Beca grit her teeth and moved her mouth back to Chloe's center, and worked just as hard as those fingers were. Both girls began to match the rhythm, both girls clenching their whole bodies, trembling, sweating. It was almost unbearable.

Both girls came together. They cried out loudly. They did their best to help each other ride out their high; however that was also very difficult. It was a blur. It was overwhelming. It was messy. It was _pretty good._

Beca finally fell down, and moved to Chloe's side. Both girls panting, they lay looking up to the top of the tent. Beca raised her hands to her hair and grabbed hold.

"Holy shit." She breathed out.

"—I know." Chloe whined.

They breathed out together for a little while longer before Chloe got up and moved herself around—equal to Beca now. She laid herself beside the DJ and beamed at her.

"That was amazing, Beca. You're so good. You're amazing." She kissed the small DJ's flushed cheek.

Beca felt herself smiling before she even registered that she _was_ smiling. The effect this Beale girl had on her…it was a little ridiculous.

Beca in turn wrapped her arms around Chloe, thus allowing the two to hold each other. This had been Beca's first time with a girl, and though she had reservations for a million fucking reasons, it seemed to have gone better than she could have ever thought. She finally gave in to herself. She finally owned up to her feelings for Chloe. She was finally, well, rewarded. Not only was this release needed, it was _everything_. A release from her mind. A physical act.

"Thank God for Fan Fiction, am I right?" Beca chuckled, jokingly.

Chloe giggled and shook her head.

"I mean really. What the hell? Crazy right?"

"How do you mean, Becs?" Chloe smiled.

"I didn't even realize I was writing about you. I just thought it was an interesting hobby. I don't know."

"You don't know?" Chloe asked softly.

"I didn't know. _Now_ I _know_. Maybe I always did. But my God, Chlo. I love you. I really do. Wow!" Beca said, chuckling again. What a release it truly was.

Chloe fell silent. She stopped giggling. Beca noticed and looked up at her. Chloe's eyes were beginning to well up with tears.

"You love me?" She whispered.

Suddenly things weren't so funny. Beca looked deep into the other girl's eyes, realizing how incredibly big this was. She smiled warmly.

"I love you Chloe."

"I—I have loved you for so fucking long…" Chloe said softly.

Beca raised her head up instantly and kissed Chloe deeply. The two continued to kiss each other, taking moments to look into each other's eyes, remembering this moment. They finally came to a good point, finished their loving kisses, and looked at each other before nestling back into their embrace.

"My goodness, this night. What even!" Chloe giggled excitedly.

"I know, baby." Beca chuckled in return. Both were incredibly excited.

"—But what's Fan Fiction, Becs?"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N So. If you haven't lost your faith in me, give this a read. This is part 1 of 2 of the finale. Part 2 WILL BE POSTED tonight. Anna's Birthday, have to get my shit together, you know? Anything for that mystical being. I'm on my way to a play, but my return will mean a double update. I love you all, I mean it. Don't hurt me._

 **Chapter 9** A 'Who Done It' Part 1

* * *

 _Nope._

Beca just stopped.

 _No way man. Thought we were done with this shit._

Beca raised her body and stared at the opposite side of the tent.

 _Whoever is writing this, they can get the fuck out._

Beca then moved her gaze to the top of the tent, looking for God or something. She had no words. And though the little DJ was being quite harsh within her own mind—yet again—she couldn't discount what just happened between her and the girl she loved. Chloe is an evil genius, we established that, or have been establishing that from chapter— _day one_. Relentless right? Always pushing Beca's boundaries—but for the better. Everything was bleeding together, and Beca began to get paranoid again.

 _Nope._

Beca smiled, and allowed a small chuckle to escape her lips. She shook her head and looked at the glowing ginger staring up at her. They both had a little "glow" after the tumble they just shared.

"You're hilarious, Beale." Beca said, wishing to move past this for she knew Chloe was joking. She knew it, _dang it_. She rolled her eyes and moved her lips down to Chloe's, and pressed a quick kiss against them.

Chloe giggled and bit her lip.

"I'm pretty excited that I might expect more of those kisses from you."

"—Might…? Oh do I need to ask if you want to go steady with me now?" Beca smirked.

"Yes ma'am, I am a traditional girl." Chloe beamed.

"I see I see." Beca mocked a professor of sorts, and rubbed her chin as if there were a beard there. She was such a dork. But hey, that made Chloe light up with giggles.

"Pondering hard there, Becs?" Chloe's voice seemed lower suddenly, as she raised her own body to sit upright across from Beca. The two looked at each other, and soon enough Chloe moved her head in slowly, tracing her lips along Beca's—barely touching them.

Beca shivered in response, and her cheeks grew red. She moved in the remaining _five percent_ and kissed Chloe deeply. Once pulling back from another heart-shattered kiss, she smiled again, and nodded her head.

"Yes, pondering quite a bit. It's funny; you seem to be a traditional girl." _A puppy even._ "But you have quite the daring, forward side to you too. Forgive me as I am trying to gain a grasp on how to please you. It's intriguing as hell."

"I'm full of surprises." Chloe winked.

"No kidding, blackwhiteandRED! Or do you prefer to remain _anon_." Beca was picking up the Fan Fic lingo, hey-oh!

"Okay seriously, what are you talking about?"

"Come on, Chlo, give me a break."

"I would—I would do anything for you, especially now, but I'm afraid I really don't have a clue what you mean. Is this about the f-fiction fan, what is it?"

"Fan Fiction."

"Right. Okay, is that a part of …that? What is Fan Fiction?"

 _NOPE._

"Are you joking Chloe? Seriously my heart can't handle the stress."

"Baby is everything okay?"

"Are you giving me a hard time?"

Chloe could see that her girl was growing anxious. She moved her hand over her heart.

"Scout's honor, I am not messing with you. Just confused. I promise Beca. I'm never going to lie to you."

Even with that, Beca's heart melted. She loved that. Chloe was so fucking cute. This feeling was fleeting, however.

"Oh my God."

"Talk to me baby."

"I wrote shit!"

Beca startled herself with her quick and sharp delivery. She took in a breath and calmed herself down, and tried again. She couldn't manage the words; her brain was starting to snap in two. Well, snap in to like 9—it had snapped a lot recently, mkay? She began to make flustered noises and hand gestures.

"—Use your words, honey."

"I wrote a story. Fan Fiction is like, an online place where you can like write. Like a blog I guess? But people actually like use it to post stories and shit."

"Okay. Works of Fiction. Got it."

"But it's like more than that, you are a fan of something, and you are encouraged to write about movies or something –basically create alternate universes, or alternate endings to something that already been established, I guess? Maybe I'm bad at explaining it."

"You're so cute. What did you write about?!" Chloe's eyes lit up—like an eager child.

"Oh I wrote about The Devil Wears Prada"

"Seriously?"

"Jesse made me watch it."

"Ick. Okay." Chloe scrunched her nose at Jesse's name.

"Yeah really. I wrote about Andrea and Emily totally hooking up."

"Anne Hathaway and Emily Blunt?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God that's hot…"

"—RIGHT?"

"Can I read it?"

Beca shook her head and grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her, standing up. Chloe frowned, feeling as if she said something wrong, again.

"But you did read it. It had to have been you."

"Beca—"

"Wait, just let me finish. It's like, I suddenly stumble into this near obsession—which I kept completely secret, and then all of the sudden, I'm being told that I have feelings for another woman? Suggesting the red head in my story? Suggesting that I had feelings for the red head in my own life? Come on. That's not a coincidence—"

"—Except you _did_."

Beca's eyes bugged out, her hands shot up in karate-chop mode as she flipped around to the direction in which _this voice_ came from. Her blanket fell right off.

"YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE!"

 _Beca out._

As Chloe watched the naked, scrappy DJ shout at the wall of the tent, she knew she should do something. Chloe grabbed her sweater and put it back on, immediately rushing up to cover her naked girl. Beca didn't seem to notice her heroic ginger covering her lady bits for her. Beca was about to sucker-punch the wall—looking incredibly cracked-out.

"Baby, calm down." Chloe whispered.

"No! Who's out there! GUEST? RED? I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT!"

"Baby, breathe." Chloe said a little louder now.

Beca shushed Chloe immediately, waiting for a response from outside of the tent.

Nothing.

Chloe began to feel uneasy, wrapping her hand around Beca's and squeezing it.

"Can you tell us who is out there, please?" Chloe said softly.

There was a small snap of a twig that followed; of course "a small snap" doesn't quite do it justice. This was the loudest mother fucking twig the two girls had ever heard.

"Yep. Uhh. I'm gonna die here." Beca said, making a simple observation. She nodded, _accepted it_ , and moved on.

"If there wasn't a wall right here, I'd be out there so quickly! BECA EFFIN MITCHELL WILL NOT GO OUT THIS WAY. You're lucky!"

"Okay but we can unzip the wall, Becs."

"YOU HEAR THAT? WE ARE GONNA UNZIP THE WALL BITCHES!"

At that point Beca did a frantic hand gesture in the air, suggesting that she was indeed magic, suggesting that she could suddenly move through walls or something. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Beca, her mouth open a bit. After taking a few seconds to realize her girlfriend had completely lost her mind, Chloe sacked up and decided she was going to figure this out. She moved to the tent door, and began to unzip the wall.

It must have been an hour, easily, for it seemed to take Chloe forever to open the damn door. As the noise from the zipper echoed through the "tent of emotions," Beca stared with laser focus. She was gathering her courage, she was morphing into her "bad ass self" and ready to take this suitor on, once and for all. Someone wasn't getting out of here alive tonight. The Lodge of Fallen Leaves: A Massacre.

"Come on, Mitchell!" Chloe hissed, as the dark opening was complete.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A 'Who Done It' Part 2

* * *

The leaves under their feet crunched slowly, softly. It didn't seem to make any sense to Beca that whoever was outside of their tent was suddenly gone. Surely they would have heard this phantom LEAVE. Perhaps she was too wound up. She had lost her sanity by this point. Her eyes were almost bloodshot as she crept around the perimeters of the tent that her and Chloe just made love in.

"I don't see anyone, do you?" Chloe whispered.

"Of course not. Of course I don't see anyone. That would be _too_ easy." Beca shot back.

"You are really worked up!" Chloe said, somewhat incredulously.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. But you don't find this completely terrifying? No, not even that, just wrong?"

"Was someone like stalking you? I'm still a little lost in this whole…new world you have introduced me to. Did you kill someone?"

Beca stopped instantly. She didn't even think about how incredibly wild she must have been behaving. If Chloe truly didn't know what was going on, then she needed to help the girl out, rather than taking her new girlfriend—were they official? Well, her new gal…out on a manhunt.

Beca buried her face in her hands. She didn't know what to say. She was wired, wound up, angry, yet grateful. She just needed to know who seemed to be toying with her. Perhaps she would kill them, perhaps she would kiss them for pushing her towards true happiness—and that happiness was wrapping her arms around Beca's waist now. That happiness planted small kisses on the back of her neck. That happiness held her for a moment. Beca felt her body relax, and melt into the taller girl behind her.

Before Beca was about to turn and explain exactly what had been going on to her amazing comforting Chloe—she paused.

"Wait. Where is everyone?"

"I thought we were looking for—"

"No. No, no. The party. Everyone was out here, remember? They were so loud. I was listening to them in the tent."

No one was in sight—as we established. But this seemed incredibly eerie.

"Maybe they all went back to the lodge?" Chloe said.

Beca moved forward instantly. She was on a new mission. Or perhaps continuing the same one, but you get the idea.

Chloe followed her close behind. They didn't have to travel far to reach the lodge. Once there, Beca bust open the door and stormed in. Chloe darted in the door as well. Both girls were suddenly struck with the remaining Bella's, all staring at them.

"All right. Who was out there!" Beca demanded, her eyes just as wide as they were before.

"What are you talking about? We were _all_ outside?" Jessica said quietly.

"Oh really?" Beca shot back.

"Y-you were too?" She countered.

Beca moved across the room to Jessica and stared directly at her.

"Yes, I was. Why did you eavesdrop on me and Chloe's conversation? Got something to own up to?"

"What is going on?" Cynthia Rose chimed in.

"We were tired from the party? We came in to slow things down?" Ashley said, placing her hand over Jessica's middle, trying to somehow protect her from the rabid DJ.

"Baby—"

"Wait, baby? Aw hell, did you two finally get together?!" Cynthia Rose blurted out.

"MAYBE. MAYBE NOT. Why do you ask?" Beca shouted, turning her direction to Cynthia Rose.

"Aw hell girl calm down! You two like each other. Your toners are in our faces every damn day!"

"They're pretty vivid toners. And like, visual." Fat Amy said, nodding.

"—Chloe also just called you _baby_. But you know whatever, that's cool. I wish I was called that sometimes, you know?" Emily said quietly.

"Okay Em. We get it." Chloe said, in a snarky tone.

"Hey, easy Chlo." Beca pointed over to her. Like the puppy Chloe is, she nodded and looked down.

"Yeah, you hooked up!" Fat Amy chimed in. "It's not like we couldn't hear it. You were pretty loud, and I have heard my fair share of romps."

Everyone seemed to turn around and stare at Fat Amy on that one. No one seemed to be able to say anything though. After quite a beat, Beca glazed over the entire room.

"What's your deal, short-stack?" Fat Amy asked aloud.

"My name is Beca Mitchell, and I write Fan Fiction." Beca crossed her arms, looking around the room. She shrugged, and continued.

"Yes. That's right. It started recently. It started quickly. I never asked for this—"

"—Oh damn." Cynthia Rose said quietly.

"—but I am living with it. And it's hard. It's been hard. It's been draining most nights."

"Fan Fiction?" Flo asked quietly.

"—YES. That very thing." Beca fired back.

She took a few steps back and continued her grand speech.

"I love it. I crave it. I find myself scrolling through it late at night. I get angry when I cannot update my chapters. I am constantly thinking about how to continue my story."

"—What story?" Emily asked, growing excited somehow.

"Let her finish." Chloe said unexpectedly.

Beca turned and looked at Chloe as a means to snap at her, or calm her down from constantly attacking Emily. However this time, Chloe wasn't glaring at Emily, she was looking at Beca. She was looking at Beca with soft eyes. Somewhat hopeful, expectant eyes.

"I was writing a story about love." Beca said, changing her demeanor, staring at Chloe in return. "I didn't know it at the time; however my Fan Fiction was a way for me to hide. It was a way for me to express myself—not knowing how to in the real world. It was everything I was going through, realizing I was in love with my best friend."

Jessica and Ashley hugged each other, feeling the feels, watching Beca and Chloe look at each other.

"I thought I had to date Jesse. I thought I was doing my part. I thought it would be easier. But I don't know…something about writing this out has gotten me to the point where I want to strive for the romance I write. The romance I want for a certain red head."

Beca winked at Chloe.

"Was your work well-received?" Cynthia Rose asked quietly.

Beca snapped back into scrappy-mode.

"Oh. You want to know if it was well-received?" She asked, tension-rising in her voice.

"With those kinds of things, it's like on the internet, right? People can like write reviews or some shit? Are you a good writer?"

"—She's all right." Aubrey chimed in, with her arms crossed. The whole room turned to her.

"Bree, you read Fan Fiction?" Chloe asked slowly.

There was a pause. A moment of complete silence. Everyone was either confused or drunk. They all furrowed their eyebrows and questioned this.

"I am my father's daughter. It's like he always said... _if two people love each other and cannot find their way—stalk one of them, create a fake login ID, and figure out how to manipulate them online—forcing and bending their Will-allowing them to come to terms and accept that they are gay for the other_."

There was a brief pause as Aubrey smiled and took a breath, nodding.

"And I think you all know what I mean." She finished.

"I don't…" Fat Amy said into the abyss.

"And stalking tents isn't out of the question either. Though I may need to burn my ears. It's effective."

 _What the fuck._

"So you've been reading my story, all this time?" Beca asked, in a daze.

"Well after canceling that Sunday rehearsal, I had to get started on helping my best friend _get hers_ , you know? If you were too oblivious, I had to make things happen. You sucked in rehearsal. I can't have that happen with the Bellas." Aubrey shrugged. Chloe smiled in return.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to pass out." Beca said, instantly realizing how embarrassing this was. Aubrey knew this entire time? Followed the story? _Relentless_. She knew how her best friend Chloe worked.

"You inspire each other, and I think that's what we can take away from this, Mitchell." Aubrey said, matter-o-factly. "Don't have a cow."

"But wait, how did you know it was Beca's story?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Her username is **MitchelltheDJ47**...so there's that." Aubrey said, yawning.

Beca face-palmed. She was _so_ new to this-you guessed it- _it hurt_.

"And if she would have updated more consistently, and added more smut, it would have been a lot better…" Stacie added.

"…But I mean it was _pretty good_."


End file.
